Adara (Emotional Entity)
"Rage grows from murder. Hope from prayer." --The Entity-possessed Sinestro speaking of the Butcher's and Adara's creation/transformations. Adara is the living embodiment and source of all of the hope generated by sentient beings in the universe, and the first organism to tap into the Blue Light of Hope. History Origin After the White Light was shattered into the seven colors of the rainbow and the seven feelings of the emotional spectrum, the Entity was hidden within the core of the planet Earth. This led to life being generated across the universe, beginning on Earth. Later, this led to the rise of sentient beings, seven of whom eventually were the first to tap into the power and corresponding light of emotions and were transformed into cosmic-level entites of staggering power. At an unspecified point in time, Adara became the first sentient being to experience the emotion of hope; this was brought about by praying. At some point in the distant past, the Spectre tried to hunt down and destroy the various emotional entities. It did this because it believed that the entities were far too dangerous to otherwise be left alone and had too much potential influcence on regular life-forms within the universe. It is unknown if the Spectre encountered Adara during its hunt for the emotional entities. Blackest Night While Sinestro was possessed by the Entity, he saw the creation/transformations of the seven emotional entities, including Adara. Brightest Day Adara is currently being hunted by an unknown entity. After Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, and Sinestro tried to lift the recently-found White Lantern Central Power Battery together, the Battery released an explosion of white energy. This energy then formed into constructs of the twelve Earth heroes and villains who were resurrected by the White Lantern Power Rings. The contruct of Aquaman then spoke to Jordan, telling him to "find them". When Jordan asked who "them" referred to, the constuct repeated the command and revealed to the group the names of the emotional entities. According to a blood ritual that Atrocitus performed, Adara can currently be found on the eastern sea board of the USA. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Hope' - As the physical manifestation of the emotion of hope and the Blue Light, Adara has near-infinite hope-based powers on a vastly greater scale than any regular Blue Lantern. **'Blue Energy Manipulation': As the embodiment of hope, Adara can generate and manipulate amounts of the Blue Light. It therefore has powers similar to, but far greater than, a Blue Lantern Power Ring. *'Immortality': As an entity based upon an emotion, Adara is immortal and therefore cannot be destroyed. *'Possession' - Adara is capable of taking possession of a being's body if they feel hope. Abilities *As it is the physical manifestation of hope and the Blue Light, the powers that Adara possesses are actually natural abilities, as side-affects of being an emotional entity. Strengths *Adara can greatly strengthen amounts of the Green Light; this includes objects that channel it (i.e. a Green Lantern Power Ring) and Ion itself. Weaknesses *Adara cannot access the full range and depth of its powers unless it is in close proximity to amounts of the Green Light. Personality and Appearance Adara is a gentle and benevolent being. Adara appears in the form of a giant transparent-blue avian creature. Of note is that the Blue Lantern Corps symbol can be seen on its chest. This was in fact the original inspiration for the emblem used. Equipment *None; as the physical manifestation of hope and the Blue Light itself, Adara has no need of a Blue Lantern Power Ring, a Blue Lantern Power Battery, or even the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery to tap into the power of the Blue Light. Quotes :"The Earth is blessed with the presence of Adara." --Saint Walker speaking to the Question. Notes *Adara was first revealed in Green Lantern Vol 4 52. *Adara's name was first revealed in Green Lantern Vol 4 #54. Appearance List *''Green Lantern Vol 4 52'' - (First Appearance; In a Flashback/Vision) *''Green Lantern Vol 4 54'' - (First Named) *''Green Lantern Vol 4 56'' See Also *Emotional Entities *Emotional Entities/Gallery External Links *The GL Wiki's Adara Page *The DC Wiki's Adara Page *Comicvine's Adara Page Category:Blue Lantern Corps Category:Emotional Entities Category:Hope